6 Ways That Could Have Been
by goddessa39
Summary: 6 Ways Chris's Identity Could Have Been Slipped... Includes ChrisBianca, Evil Wyatt, Shocked Past people, Melinda, Characterdeaths, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**6 Ways Chris's Identity Could Have Slipped…**

_I do not own Charmed and make no monetary profit from this fiction._

* * *

I. Spell Interrupted 

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stand in a circle, hands held and standing around the table in the attic. Between the three of them are a cheap glass vase and a purple rose inside of it, slightly hanging over the edge in search of water. "Let go of reserve, and show what is felt. These roses preserve, but the glass may melt."

Christopher Perry chooses that unfortunate time to orb in, turning to see their commotion. Piper Halliwell loses her focus and jumps towards him, throwing the spell off of its intended. Instead of melting as the spell asked it to, the glass exploded, mimicking Piper's power.

"Mom!" the young whitelighter yelled, having to hurry without bothering to think of what he was doing, and going to the woman who was not yet his mother, trying to stop the flow of blood from the glass in her skin.

* * *

II. Confrontation Lines 

The demons come in droves, the night sky blanketed by rain. The houses on the block of the manor are silent as if no one there lives. And the Charmed Ones, their Elder, and their whitelighter await the masses on the lawn. The Charmed Ones and Leo are confused but the traveler from the future is resigned.

The demons stop their stomps as one and look at them. Chris moves to stand on his charges that are in the defensive. He stands tall, hands held in front of himself, clasped. He stares up as if he is confident that whatever will happen, he will come out the victor.

And then the demons split and Chris is presented with his worst nightmare. Tall and blonde, he is wearing black clothes and holds a dark aura of power around him. Even still, his features are obvious, but still the three women and that man behind him do not see what they should.

"Little brother," the tall blonde nods in recognition, stating to the world his terms with two words. The younger brunette stiffens slightly. The man demeans him. The Charmed Ones and the Elder think thoughts that he is against them.

"Wyatt," Christopher says.

And both brothers ignore the gasps behind him.

* * *

III. Headstones 

When they find his body in their attic at Halliwell Manor, the only thing Phoebe thinks is that Piper will be mad if it leaves a stain. Paige, wary of stains on her new clothes, kicks the body to the kitchen where it will be more accessible to clean. Piper looks at it and rolls her eyes. He can't hurt her precious son anymore.

And then a blue light rises from it and encases it in an ice coffin. At the same time the two different Triquetra on the wall open, one red and one blue. From the red steps a tall blonde man leading a horde of demons. He is strong and dangerous and Piper tries to blow them up but she might as well have not tried, as nothing happens. From the blue steps a young woman Piper recognizes as a little girl from so long ago, followed by hordes of normal people they have no idea are magical creatures of the Resistance.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper demands of the people as a whole.

"Don't you recognize us?" the tall man asks amused.

"Really mother," Melinda doesn't try to hide her disgusted sneer.

Wyatt and another man with Halliwell features lift the coffin from the right, while two men with Halliwell features enter from behind Melinda Halliwell and pick up the coffin from the left. They look up and glare as one, two sides merging for only a moment, and carry it through a visible split in reality with a wave of Wyatt's hand. They lower the coffin into the ground, the headstone grown from the earth with another wave.

Leo pales when he sees the headstone: "Christopher Perry Halliwell, 2007-2027. May he rest in the Peace denied to him in Life." And right beside him is another fresh grave, "Bianca Devereaux-Halliwell, 2006-2027. May she settle without looking over her shoulder." And in one joined sentence between the gravestones, there is "May they find the afterlife with their children."

* * *

VI. Battle Cries 

Piper doesn't know how they got there, only knows it has to do with a spell gone wrong. But her and her sisters stand hand in hand behind a bunch of children warriors facing off with a bunch of demons. It takes them a minute to realize there are witches and demons on both sides and that there are hardly and characteristics on only one side.

But the war banners are different. Two Triquetras on each flag, the enemy holding red, and their side holding blue. At first Piper thinks that they are on the wrong side when Wyatt is in black in the red flag. But "Chris" is in white on the blue flag.

Phoebe gets a vision from open air of the standoff in the front of the two leaders holding their hands in the air and chanting. "Blood of my blood, I will not touch." And then going in to battle against one another.

Brothers, Paige realizes, cannot fight against each other. Phoebe Turner can remember how true that is.

* * *

V. Truth Spell 

This isn't the first time he's been asked questions but he never realised that his family would be so cold hearted as to use one on a whitelighter before. Chris has become quite good at wording his words just right but he is still not ready for everything.

"How many years are you?"

"I have lived 27 years," Leo is surprised as he doesn't look a day over 20 years, but moves on when he is sure the lemon-spruces concoction works.

"Why are you here?"

He has to be truthful, but he has his own thoughts on everything. "To inform the Sisters of another demon."

Leo frowns and restates the question. "Why did you come to the past?"

"To save the future."

"Do you have any malicious thoughts to my son?"

To baby Wyatt, "Of course not,"

"Who are you?"

The Charmed Ones' whitelighter.

"What is your name?"

"Chris Perry," Leo frowns as he remembers hesitation the first time Chris had spoken it.

"What is your full name, as is stated by magic,"

"Christopher Victor Halliwell," And Leo drops his glass.

* * *

VI. Vision 

Phoebe comes out of her vision quest but remembers almost nothing of it except something of Cole. Worries, she goes to her sisters to bring them on one as well. However, when they start, they are holding hands, making sure they are together and strong as the Power of Three.

There are nine pairs of teenagers are on a family picnic. Four older couples are waiting for them. The three sisters are stunned when they see themselves. Apparently, the young teens are introducing their respective girlfriends/boyfriends to their parents.

Piper is too startled by Prue's living presence to really pay any attention to Wyatt's tall entrance. But when the second boy speaks to her, she freezes. "Mom," he says, pulling his suddenly shy girlfriend forward, "I know you remember Bianca," and the cat is out of the bag.

When they come out, the sisters don't remember much more of what they had seen, but the eldest mother-to-be couldn't help but think that their neurotic whitelighter needed a haircut.

* * *

End? 


	2. Chapter 2

**VII.** _The Eyes Tell It****_

The Elder looked at the young man; the witchlighter he had been under the impression was a white lighter, from the future in complete disbelief. Yeah, so he had no idea why he had trusted the kid for a couple of minutes, but he had. And now, a witch/white lighter? How many of them was there in the future-was it really as bad as Perry had said or was it something else? Was he against them?

Leo pursed his lips and glowered at the woman whose knife had been at his wife's throat.

"I guess Leo will have to fix the floorboard without me." Chris says, before readying to turn and walk hand-in-hand through the portal. Before he did, however, he looked at the newest Elder in the eye, something Leo had just realized he hadn't ever done before.

Grey-blue eyes met an identical pair and with a twisting sensation in his gut, Leo knew. Leo knew with the certainty of a madman the truth. But it was too late and the pair were gone.

Turning to his wife, he studied her and found… he found all the proof he needed to identify Christopher Halliwell.

* * *

End. Well, that was unexpected, but I hope you enjoy that tidbit... 


End file.
